An important date
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: •NejiTen•ShikaTema•NaruHina•SasuSaku• A pesar de ser una fecha tan importante, ésta se ve opacada por una “más importante”, Navidad. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS
1. 22 de Diciembre

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

–Diálogos de los personajes–

**N/A: **Aquí mi regalo de navidad de mí para ustedes. Esta vez será un fic cortito, como máximo 3 capítulos –estimo yo– por lo que será algo rápido (¿Notaron que aún continúo con mi vicio de los títulos en inglés? :D). Subiré capítulo hoy, mañana y finaliza el 24 de diciembre –Noche Buena–. Espero que les gusté y se lo dedico a todos los que leen mis fics y dejan reviews, y para los que solo leen también :)

**Advertencia: **Algunos datos, tales como fechas de nacimiento y cosas así, han sido modificados con el único propósito de darle sentido a la historia.

* * *

"**An important date"**

**22/Diciembre**

Dos días faltaban para la Noche Buena, dos días restantes para su cumpleaños y no podía creer que ella lo hubiese olvidado. Creía que cualquiera podría hacerlo, sus compañeros, sus amigos, incluso sus mejores amigos, pero no ella y eso era lo que le dolía más.

Era normal que todos sus conocidos lo olvidaran, siempre era más importante Navidad. Siempre se encontraban ocupados en comprar los últimos regalos, adornar sus hogares, buscar estúpidos muérdagos para poder besarse. Todo, absolutamente **todo** era mucho más importante que recordar que, desafortunadamente, en esa misma fecha era su cumpleaños. Y ese año no era cualquier cumpleaños, era su cumpleaños decimoctavo. Ese año se convertiría en mayor edad, ese año sería considerado todo un hombre, y a nadie parecía importarle, ni siquiera a la mujer más importante en su vida –después de su madre–.

Pateó una piedra, molesto por sus propios pensamientos. Cuando era menor le importaba mucho, se sentía solo y olvidado, pero a medida que creció fue restándole importancia al hecho, hasta el punto de casi olvidar él mismo su propio cumpleaños. Nunca se molestó en decirle a alguien en que día cumplía años, nunca se molestó en recordárselos al momento en que intercambiaban obsequios, **nunca.** Sin embargo, aquel año parecía importarle y eso lo irritaba.

–¿Sucede algo, Shikamaru?– escuchó como preguntaba una voz a su espalda.

Con pereza se volteó y encaró a quien le había hablado. Se trataba de Tenten, la chica que siempre se veía acompañada por su, ahora, novio, el Hyuuga ése. Hacía poco tiempo que había comenzado a frecuentarla más, desde que ella se había integrado a su escuadrón ANBU específicamente, pero no eran más que conocidos, compañeros de escuadrón como mucho.

–Nada importante– una vez más se encontró a sí mismo restándole importante a algo que cualquiera consideraría casi el hecho más importante del año. Cualquiera menos él.

–Si tú lo dices– dijo ella para luego desviar su mirada en dirección a una de las calles principales que conducían al centro de la aldea –Oye, ¿tienes algo importante que hacer ahora?– preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Él negó con un cansino gesto con la cabeza. Quizás pudo haber respondido: _Si consideras importante ir a recordarle a la mujer que amo que en dos días cumplo años y que, como todos, lo ha olvidado...entonces sí_, pero se contuvo. Además de la flojera que le daba hablar tanto, nunca en su vida admitiría que le dolía que nadie recordase su cumpleaños. Aquello no figuraba en sus próximas o lejanas metas.

–Entonces, ¿puedes acompañarme a comprar algo?– preguntó educadamente, recordando que, a pesar de ser un "amigo" como ella lo consideraba, era su superior primero.

No pudo evitar que una punzada de dolor recorriera fugazmente su pecho al escuchar la palabra "regalo". Por más que se dedicara a intentar borrar aquel estúpido sentimiento de olvido y soledad, no lo lograba. Analizó sus opciones para responder y optó por aceptar con flojera. Pensó que seguramente se trataba de un regalo navideño y aquel pensamiento logró hastiarlo, pero aceptó.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la calle que anteriormente había señalado ella con su mirada, rumbo hacia el mercado de la aldea ubicado en el centro de ésta. Su andar fue mucho más lento del que hubiesen deseado, la gruesa capa de nieve producto de la nevada de anoche hundía sus pies hasta los tobillos y eso los retrasaba mucho. Tras casi veinte minutos de caminata, divisaron a lo lejos la muchedumbre que abarrotaba las calles del mercado a esas horas.

–_Compradores navideños_– fue el único pensamiento que surcó sus mentes al mismo tiempo.

Les tomó un par de minutos más llegar junto a aquel gentío y cuando estuvieron junto a ellos, entre codazos y manotazos se abrieron paso con dificultad en aquella multitud. El frío aire que antes respiraban fue reemplazado inmediatamente por uno denso y caliente. El calor humano allí dentro era de tal magnitud que llegó a sofocarlos. Tardaron más de cinco minutos en salir de aquel cúmulo de gente y, al lograrlo, salieron respirando agitadamente, ligeramente transpirados y con las ropas un poco desacomodadas.

–Que gente más salvaje– fue el único comentario que salió de los labios de ella al lograr salir.

Él no dijo nada y tras arreglar sus ropas y cabellos –más ella que él– se dirigieron hacia un sector más alejado del abarrotado mercado. Pasaron varios puestos y tiendas, que para su suerte tenían considerablemente menos clientela, hasta llegar a los puestos más alejados del mercado.

–¿Qué estás buscando?– preguntó finalmente tras un largo tramo del camino en silencio. La curiosidad por saber lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente y eso lo estaba desesperando más que el hecho de tener que soportar otra "perfecta navidad" con su familia –aunque no lo admitiera nunca, era bastante curioso–

–Un regalo de aniversario– respondió ella sonriendo con cierta tristeza. El Nara se extrañó que no se tratara de un regalo de Navidad, por lo que decidió seguir escuchando –En dos días, Neji y yo cumplimos un año de noviazgo, pero él lo olvidó por completo– agregó aclarando todas las dudas del pelinegro.

Éste se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras. Era cierto que había escuchado sobre ellos, es más, siempre se les veía juntos cuando alguno de ellos no estaba en misión, pero no sabía que exactamente el 24 de diciembre sería su primer aniversario. Al ver la tristeza en sus ojos chocolate, pudo comprender perfectamente cómo se sentía. Quizás su pena no admitida no era por la misma razón, pero de todos modos ambos sufrían en silencio por aquella cercana Noche Buena.

Sin más palabras llegaron a la tienda deseada por la kunoichi, una tienda de armas. Entraron en la tienda e inmediatamente ella escogió el obsequio de aniversario para su novio –ya lo tenía escogido de antes– por lo que la compra no demoró mucho.

Al salir de la tienda, se cruzaron sin notarlo con dos personas más que, sin saberlo, también sufrían silenciosamente por aquel cercano, pero a la vez lejano 24 de Diciembre...


	2. 23 de Diciembre

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

–Diálogos de los personajes–

**Advertencia: **Algunos datos, tales como fechas de nacimiento y cosas así, han sido modificados con el único propósito de darle sentido a la historia.

**N/A:** Les dejo la continuación. Gracias por los reviews :)

* * *

"**An important date"**

**23/Diciembre**

Amaneció claro y tranquilo. La nevada no se había presentado aquella noche, por lo que estaba segura que ésta se presentaría durante la noche siguiente. Se levantó con pereza y rápidamente se dirigió a bañarse. Se dio una rápida ducha caliente –no le apetecía despabilarse con agua fría en invierno– y salió con una toalla enrollada a su cuerpo. Al salir, se encontró con la criada que siempre la iba a despertar.

–Hinata-sama, pensé que aún dormía– se excusó nerviosa al notar su falta. La ojiperla la tranquilizó con su típica sonrisa amable y con un gesto con la cabeza –Hiashi-sama la espera en 10 minutos en el salón principal– no precisó decir más para que ella entendiera su mensaje. Con una reverencia abandonó rápidamente el cuarto.

Al ver con su Byakugan que la criada ya se encontraba lejos y que nadie estaba por los pasillos cercanos a su alcoba a aquellas horas, dejó salir y largo y sonoro suspiro. Sabía el porqué de su reunión con su padre. Debía de organizar la cena navideña que se realizaría el día siguiente en la mansión con todos los miembros importantes del clan y aquello no era precisamente su actividad favorita durante el día. Desde hacía dos años que lo hacía y había notado lo fastidiosa que podía ser.

Sacó un simple kimono corto azul claro con bordados azul marino –hoy no tenían ninguna misión– y lo dejó sobre su cama mientras sacaba su ropa interior y su calzado. Cuando comenzó a vestirse, no pudo evitar ver de reojo el calendario que tenía colgado sobre la mesita de noche. Su mirada perlada se centró en la fecha marcada en rojo... _24/12_.

No obstante, ella no tenía marcada tal fecha por ser Noche Buena, ni porque tenía algún compromiso importante. El número estaba simplemente encerrado en un círculo rojo, sin nada escrito, pero ella sabía perfectamente su significado. Aquel día se cumplirían 2 años desde que había sido nombrada oficialmente como la sucesora de su clan y –por ende– había sido aceptada por su familia y ya no era **la deshonra del clan**. No es que aquello fuese el suceso más importante de su vida, pero el hecho de ser nombrada como la sucesora del clan significaba para ella que cuando sucediera a su padre, su vida daría un giro de 360 grados y todo sería para mejor. Aquello era muy importante para ella... _pero al parecer para él no._

–Naruto-kun– murmuró para sí al contemplar con detenimiento la fecha.

Quizás para ella, el hecho en sí significaba mucho, pero para el rubio –su actual novio– no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Cuando le comunicó la noticia, éste fingió perfectamente ante ella, –según Hinata– ya que no podía simplemente dejarla de lado siendo ella su novia. Sin embargo, le dolió al escuchar la conversación que tuvo el Uzumaki con el Uchiha, meses después del regreso de éste.

–_No me importa nada el clan Hyuuga, quién sea su líder o sus estúpidas reglas. A mí sólo me interesa estar con la mujer que amo y nada más. Los demás Hyuugas amargados pueden hacer lo que se les plazca, mientras no afecte a Hina-chan_– recordaba palabra por palabra, cada sílaba y letra. En una parte de su ser, se alegró al escuchar tales palabras. Aquello confirmaba el amor que le profesaba el rubio y eso la hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sin embargo, que no le importase algo tan importante para ella, en cierto grado la dañaba.

–Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama la espera– la voz de la criada la sacó de sus cavilaciones bruscamente y exclamando que ya iba, se terminó de vestir rápidamente, se arregló de forma sencilla para administrar en ello poco tiempo y salió de su habitación rumbo al salón principal de la mansión Hyuuga.

La reunión duró poco más de una hora y hablaron de lo mismo que los años anteriores, por lo que ella sabía perfectamente qué hacer. La mayoría de las cosas ya estaban hechas –había adelantado el trabajo casi un mes– y sólo le faltaba escoger los arreglos florales, mandarlos a recoger, y comprarse un kimono para la ocasión. Eso de salir de compras no era de su estilo y menos de su agrado, pero su padre se lo había exigido con la pobre excusa de "_Debes tener un atuendo que vaya con la situación y los que tienes no están a la altura"_. Se notaba que lo había inventado de momento, pero tampoco le interesaba mucho el porqué del hecho.

Salió rápidamente de la mansión con un atuendo más cómodo –su vestimenta de entrenamiento– y se dirigió hacia la florería Yamanaka. Mientras caminaba por una de las calles más abandonadas de la aldea, se sorprendió de ver al Uchiha menor caminando solo, seguramente rumbo al barrio Uchiha el cual aún no terminaba de reparar. Era normal verlo con Sakura –su novia desde hacía poco menos de tres meses– o con Naruto, y si se le veía sólo nunca traía ese brillo de tristeza y soledad que había desaparecido con el comienzo de su noviazgo con la pelirosa. No obstante, decidió dejarlo solo; además de tener cosas por hacer en ese momento, el pelinegro parecía no querer tener compañía en ese preciso momento.

Cuando Hinata desapareció doblando en la esquina de una calle, el Uchiha se volteó ligeramente para ver cómo su silueta se perdía. Sin que ella se diese cuenta, él había notado que lo estaba mirando y lo peor de todo es que notó que ella había leído sus ojos sin problema. Maldijo por lo bajo, él nunca permitía que nadie viese más allá de los pozos negros que eran sus ojos, se había descuidado.

–_Malditos sentimientos_– pensó mientras se acercaba cada vez más al barrio Uchiha.

No era primera vez durante aquellas vísperas de Navidad que se encontraba con alguien conocido. Hacía dos días se había encontrado con Naruto en el Ichiraku Ramen, –nada inusual– ayer se había encontrado con Tenten y Shikamaru en el mercado, –le extrañó verlos juntos– pero Hinata había sido la primera en notar su estado anímico.

No tenía ninguna piedra a mano para patear y descargar su molestia por no poder reprimir aquellos _estúpidos_ sentimientos que rebosaban dentro de él.

Al llegar al barrio donde una vez vivió, se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de su familia. Era cierto que aquel lugar le traía malos recuerdos, pero también rememoraba los tiernos momentos de su infancia en los cuales una vez se consideró **feliz** y aquella mansión le traía una sensación tanto de bienestar como de soledad impresionante.

Entró velozmente por la puerta principal y no pudo evitar cerrarla de un portazo que resonó por todo el lugar. Estaba furioso, furioso con sus amigos, con su hermano y más que nada consigo mismo. En un día se cumpliría la décima Noche Buena y Navidad que pasaría solo y en ese momento parecía dolerle como hacía 10 años atrás. Quizás era por la década que se cumplía aquel año en soledad navideña, o quizás por el hecho de que ahora sí tenía gente que apreciaba con la que podía compartir aquella fecha festiva. Sin embargo, su mirada se ensombreció al recordar sus propios pensamientos. _Personas que apreciaba con quien podría compartir._

Tomó entre sus manos las dos fotografías que yacían sobre su mesita de noche. Ambas estaban ligeramente empolvadas –no había ido desde hacía casi un mes por las reparaciones– pero las imágenes se distinguían con claridad. Su equipo a los doce años y su familia cuando tenía siete.

Ésta última estaba muerte, a manos de su _querido_hermano mayor, y los primeros tenían cosas importantes que hacer en aquellas fiestas. Su rubio amigo debía asistir a una cena navideña en la mansión Hyuuga debido a su noviazgo con Hinata, su sensei quién sabe qué haría y su novia pasaría la navidad con su familia. _Su novia..._

Ella le había ofrecido pasar la Noche Buena con ella, pero él, terco y orgulloso como siempre, se había negado diciendo que tenía planes, pero que pasaría temprano a dejarle su regalo.

–Crédula– se escapó de sus labios sin querer.

Obviamente no tenía planes, pero no quería pasar una "_perfecta navidad"_ con la _"perfecta familia"_ de su novia. No. Aquello le dolería mucho, en lo más profundo de su ser. Ver a la familia de la Haruno le haría recordar con más fuerza su propia soledad.

–Navidad– escupió con veneno aquellas palabras.

Él odiaba Noche Buena. **Él odiaba Navidad**. Ni los bellos ojos jade ni las dulces palabras de la pelirosa podrían hacerlo cambiar de opinión...


	3. 24 de Diciembre

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

–Diálogos de los personajes–

**Advertencia: **Algunos datos, tales como fechas de nacimiento y cosas así, han sido modificados con el único propósito de darle sentido a la historia.

**N/A:** Aquí el capítulo final. Espero que les guste, realmente no me convence mucho el final pero qué se le va a hacer, ¿o no? xD **Capítulo dedicado completamente a mi querida amiga TERU que se autodeclaró mi fan #1, ESTO ES PARA TI TERU :D**

_Feliz Noche Buena, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo y muchas gracias por leer mi fic :)_

* * *

"**An important date"**

**24/Diciembre**

Tomó entre sus manos el regalo que había comprado dos días atrás. El envoltorio poseía forma rectangular, nada muy grande, y el papel de regalo era de un simple color gris oscuro con el dibujo de un hombre de nieve blanco con un los ojos, nariz, boca y brazos negros. Nada muy ostentoso, reflejaba perfectamente su propia sencillez, pero no era el obsequio lo que más le preocupaba.

En exactamente cuatro horas debía asistir a la cena navideña en la mansión Hyuuga y Neji había salido temprano para ayudar a Hinata con la organización, –por ser sucesor del Bouke– por lo que no lo había visto en casi todo el día y eso la deprimía mucho. Ya era oficial, Hyuuga Neji había olvidado por completo su primer aniversario de noviazgo.

Escuchó unos toques en su puerta. Guardó bajo su almohada el regalo para él y fue a abrir la puerta de su departamento –vivía sola desde los 12 años desde la muerte de sus padres– y se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse cara a cara con Neji. Era raro verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero le restó importancia ya que con ella era algo no tan inusual.

–¡Neji! Pasa– dijo dándole paso al interior de su departamento. Éste entró no sin antes darle un casto beso en los labios como saludo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la pequeña sala de estar con él. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y ella aprovechó para posar su cabeza en el hombro de él –le sacaba varios centímetros por lo que era bastante cómodo–. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, sólo oyendo sus propias respiraciones, pero al poco tiempo ella decidió romperlo.

–¿Cómo vas con Hinata?– preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta. Si se hablaba de organización y el perfeccionista Neji en una misma oración, era obvio que todo iría según lo planeado.

–Hn– fue su monosílaba respuesta, la cual no incomodó a la castaña, estaba más que acostumbrada a la forma de ser del Hyuuga y ello era una de las grandes razones por las que Neji adoraba pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

La conversación se cortó en aquel punto. Tenten estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su novio –se estaba sintiendo al mismo tiempo adormilada– y él aspiraba profundamente el delicioso aroma del cabello de su novia. Nada podía romper la paz que se percibía entre ambos.

–Tenten– la llamó, sorprendiéndola al ser él quien iniciaba una conversación –En unas horas será la cena en la mansión Hyuuga. Sin embargo, antes tenemos otra cosa que hacer– dijo ampliando su sonrisa y volteando a verla.

Ésta alzó una ceja extrañada y él simplemente le pidió que se fuera a alistar ya que saldrían en cinco minutos. No le dijo a dónde irían, pero ella simplemente asintió y fue a buscar un bolso y a retocarse un poco. Luego, ambos salieron del departamento y se encaminaron por las calles de la aldea.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Hyuuga, la pobre Hinata se encontraba yendo de un lado para otro revisando que todo estuviese perfecto para la cena. Los arreglos florales ya estaban colocados, los cocineros ya tenían todo preparado, la mesa estaba puesta y ella ya se encontraba vestida. Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que mantenía su mente ocupada en aquel momento.

Además de la importante cena, ella desde hacía muchos años se encargaba de organizar una cena navideña para todos los empleados de la mansión. Ella siempre pensó que, a pesar de no poder salir incluso en esas fechas, ellos merecían tener una digna cena navideña, por lo que siempre la organizaba a espaldas de su padre, con ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei.

–¡Hinata!– escuchó como la llamaba Kiba, quien venía acompañado de Akamaru –a pesar de su tamaño se escondía de los demás Hyuuga muy bien– que se estaba limpiando las patas en un tapete cercano –Ya está todo listo. No falta nada y todos están enterados– dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

–Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Kiba-kun. Sin ti no podría hacerlo sola– dijo esbozando una sonrisa gentil –¿Y Shino-kun y Kurenai-sensei?– preguntó al notar la ausencia del Aburame y su sensei.

–Tuvieron que irse rápido. A Shino lo esperaban en su casa y Kurenai-sensei quería estar lo más pronto posible con Azuma-chan. Creo que Anko debe de estar loca con ese niño– dijo riendo entre dientes al recordar la poca paciencia de la jounin.

Se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión, no sin antes verificar con el Byakugan que no hubiese nadie cerca, y se despidieron deseándose mutuamente una feliz navidad. Tras ver como el Inuzuka desaparecía por el final de la calle, Hinata entró a paso pausado a la mansión. Su semblante se volvió triste al momento en que la puerta se cerró a su espalda. Recordó que esa noche vería a _su__Naruto-kun_, pero no por la razón que ella quería.

Justo cuando se cerró la puerta de la gran mansión Hyuuga, el Nara iba pasando por allí y no pudo evitar ver desde lejos los lentos movimientos de la Hyuuga. Algo estaba mal, pero no era de su incumbencia lo que le estuviese ocurriendo. Él tenía sus propios problemas no admitidos y debía lidiar con ellos.

Caminaba en dirección a las grandes puertas de la aldea dejando que sus pies se hundiesen en la fresca capa de nieve que adornaba la aldea. La aldea lucía mucho más navideña con la escarcha sobre los tejados de las casas y con la nieve sobre el suelo y las ramas de los árboles, pero él no le tomaba atención. Era demasiado _problemático._

Cuando llegó vio a Izumo y a Kotetsu allí. A pesar de ser nombrados los asistentes personales de la Hokage, cuando no tenían nada que hacer se iban a vigilar la entrada de la aldea. Les parecía relajante y entretenido, quién sabe por qué. Éstos apenas repararon en la presencia del Nara, por lo que éste pudo pasar tranquilamente junto a la puerta y encaramarse a un árbol que estaba junto a ella. Ese día estaba completamente nublado, pero igual a él le gustaba contemplar las grisáceas nubes que cubrían el cielo.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado allí, en silencio, contemplando el cielo, pero tras un corto –para él– tiempo su paz fue perturbada por una deseada compañía.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Shika-kun– tanto su llegada como sus palabras fueron totalmente inesperadas para el Nara, quien sólo pudo abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos y quedarse sin palabras.

Frente a él, de cabeza ya que colgaba desde una rama superior, se encontraba la rubia que le quitaba el sueño. Temari sonreía ampliamente al verlo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver su rostro de desconcierto. No tardó en saber la razón y ampliar una vez más su sonrisa.

–¿Cómo... supiste?– murmuró tras salir de su impresión. Sin poder evitarlo, su corazón se aceleró y un sentimiento de felicidad lo invadió lentamente.

–¿Realmente creíste que lo olvidaría, cierto?– preguntó ella. Su silencio fue una clara afirmativa de su parte –Tontito, realmente...eres problemático– dijo al tiempo que lo besaba. Mientras no supiera que se había enterado por los padres de él hacía casi dos horas atrás, todo estaría bien.

Justo en ese mismo momento, al interior de uno de los pocos restaurantes lujosos de la aldea, se encontraba Neji con Tenten. Éste aún no le decía la razón de aquella cena y aquello la estaba superando. La curiosidad era demasiada y no la soportaría por mucho.

–¿Y bien?– dijo luego que el mozo se retirara tras tomar sus respectivas órdenes. Ambos pidieron algo ligero ya que aún tenían una importante cena por delante.

–¿Acaso no puedo tener una cita con mi novia?– fue su respuesta. Al notar que aquello no la había satisfecho, decidió agregar algo más –Me gustaría celebrar esta Noche Buena contigo, a solas– dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

Aquellas palabras sólo lograron entristecerla más. Aquello sólo le confirmaba una vez más que él había olvidado su aniversario y eso era lo más deprimente que podía pasarle. No le importaba Noche Buena, no le importaba Navidad, le importaba su relación y que él hubiese olvidado su aniversario le decía que aquello no era importante para él. _Si tan sólo supiera..._

El mozo no tardó en traer las órdenes de ambos. Un café amargo para él y un té rojo con un pastelito para ella. Como amaba los dulces. Sin embargo, al tomar el primer sorbo de té y tomar la cucharita para dar el primer bocado a su pastelito, Tenten notó algo brillante sobre él. Aguzó la vista y no pudo evitar una ahogada exclamación al reconocer el brillante objeto sobre su pastel. _Un anillo..._

–Sé que es muy pronto, pero aprovecho que hoy es nuestro aniversario para pedírtelo– dijo con un tenue rubor rosa coloreando sus mejillas –Tenten, ¿te casarías conmigo?– preguntó tomando con sus manos el anillo.

Ella no respondió. Sus manos tapaban su boca y la emoción la embargaba. **Él** **no lo había olvidado**. Él, el amor de toda su vida, le estaba proponiendo matrimonio públicamente. Aquello debía de ser un sueño, un hermoso y cálido sueño.

–¿Tenten?– llamó él preocupado al notar las pequeñas y traviesas lágrimas que comenzaban a nublarle la vista. Inmediatamente pensó que algo había hecho mal y que seguramente Lee terminaría muerto por sus _inservibles y estúpidos _consejos amorosos.

Sin embargo, no hicieron falta las palabras. Sin demora, ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo atrapó en un abrazo el cual él no tardó en responder. Luego de unos pocos segundos, se separaron y ella atrapó sus labios en un profundo beso. Aquello era mucho más que una afirmativa, pero él deseaba escucharlo de sus labios. Tenten captó rápidamente el mensaje.

–Sí– fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a besarlo. Tras colocarle en anillo y besarlo una vez más, se separó emitiendo una pequeña risilla –y Feliz Navidad, Neji-kun– él sonrió al escuchar sus palabras y agradeció que su novia, ahora prometida, fuera tan despistada que no notó que el mozo que los atendió era un criado de la mansión.

Las horas pasaron y la cena en la mansión Hyuuga llegó. Tal y como ambos primos habían organizado, todo salió a la perfección. Los invitados llegaron a tiempo, cada uno con sus respectivas parejas, la cena estuvo deliciosa y luego la sobremesa fue mucho más amena de lo que habían pensado. Realmente Noche Buena lograba cambiar, aunque sea un poco, a las personas.

Tras la sobremesa, todos se levantaron respetuosamente y cada invitado se despidió, no sin antes agradecer a ambos anfitriones, para poder pasar lo que quedaba de Noche Buena con sus respectivas familias –esposa e hijos–. El último Hyuuga se fue cerca de las once y media. Sólo en ese momento se pudo escabullir de su padre, primo y novio.

Supo inmediatamente a dónde ir. El jardín de su madre siempre permanecía solitario –sólo lo visitaban ella y su hermana– por lo que no encontró a nadie en él cuando llegó. Al adentrarse al amplio y hermoso jardín, recién en ese momento notó que había comenzado a nevar.

–Finalmente...– dijo y soltó un suspiro que mezclaba alivio con tristeza.

Como había previsto, Naruto se comportó durante toda la cena –uno que otro comentario indebido, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta– tal y como lo habían ensayado con Neji. Sin embargo, había notado desde el primer momento la incomodidad del Uzumaki durante el transcurso del evento. Claro, él no estaba acostumbrado a todo aquello y siendo su primera vez era impresionante lo bien que lo había asumido.

–Naruto-kun– no pudo evitar que su voz sonase quebrada.

–¿Hina-chan?– su voz logró sobresaltarla, no esperaba verlo allí y menos con aquel brillo de preocupación en sus ojos zafiro –Hina-chan, ¿estás bien?– preguntó.

La Hyuuga se apresuró a asentir con un gesto brusco y a esconder su mirada tras su flequillo. No quería que él se diera cuenta de su estado, aunque sabiendo lo despistado que era nunca se daría cuenta. Escuchó sus pasos acercándose y no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Él no se detuvo y logró aprisionarla entre sus fuertes brazos. Hinata sintió su calor y sus sentidos se nublaron al percibir el aroma del Uzumaki. Finalmente se dejó.

No obstante, ella no estaba enterada de la conversación que había tenido su novio con Kiba. Debido a ello, la mente del rubio estaba atestada de pensamientos, quería decírselo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Tras varios minutos de un cómodo silencio, el ojiazul decidió romperlo.

–Perdóname– dijo. Aquello sorprendió a la peliazulada, quien alzó la mirada para posar sus orbes perlados en los orbes zafiro de él –Discúlpame por haber sido tan egoísta. Pensé sólo en mí y no en ti. Perdóname– repitió.

Ésta no sabía qué decir.

–N-Naruto-kun– murmuró más para sí que para él. Él volvió a retomar la palabra.

–Yo... siempre creí que no te importaba este clan maldito. Pensé que te conocía y que comprendía tu pensamiento. Pero veo que me equivoqué y ahora que lo sé, quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo y que creo que serás una gran líder– dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa –¿Podrás perdonar a este necio?– preguntó sin desviar su mirada de la de ella.

Sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar tales palabras. Nunca pensó escuchar aquellas palabras de él, él más despistado de la aldea, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. Sonrió por respuesta. Quizás Naruto era un despistado, un cabeza hueca, un necio..._pero era __su__ ninja cabeza hueva, despistado y necio_. Y no había cosa que la hiciera más feliz.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, la nieve comenzó a caer con un poco más de fuerza sobre ellos. Alzaron la vista y sonrieron al cielo. No estaban enterados, pero sólo faltan cinco minutos para medianoche y aquello significaba algo importante para otra persona.

Tal como lo había prometido, había ido a dejarle su regalo temprano. Lo dejó frente a la puerta de su casa, tocó la puerta y se marchó a su departamento antes de que alguien lo viera. Pasó toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación y cuando cayó la noche fue al Ichiraku Ramen a comprar algo para cenar. Allí, el dueño y su nieta Ayame le desearon una feliz navidad y lo acompañaron en su solitaria cena navideña.

Tras cenar, vagó por la aldea hasta que llegó a los campos de entrenamiento. No notó cuando comenzó a nevar, pero cuando consideró que hacía demasiado frío para continuar afuera –llevaba sólo una camisa manga larga y unos vaqueros– se dirigió hacia el barrio Uchiha para esperar a que llegara la medianoche.

Se encontraba en ese momento lejos de los territorios de su familia, por lo que tardó bastante tiempo en llegar allí. Caminó sin apuro, ya que las calles estaban vacías a esa hora, por lo que llegó cuando faltan cinco minutos para que diera la medianoche.

–_Debí sacar algo para ponerme_– pensó mientras maldecía por lo bajo a los copos de nieve que caían sobre él.

Se dirigió directo hacia la mansión principal del barrio, donde anteriormente vivía, y al divisarla apuró el paso. Los copos que caían sobre él se estaban derritiendo y sus ropas comenzaban a sentirse húmedas. Entró y volvió a cerrar de un portazo, el cual resonó por el abandonado lugar.

Cruzó el recibidor y se adentró hacia su habitación. Al entrar, divisó una figura dentro del cuarto, pero no adoptó una posición de defensa, ya que reconoció a la figura aunque estuviese oscuro.

–¿Sakura?– hasta donde él sabía, ella debía de encontrarse en su casa, con su familia y no allí. Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.

Ésta se acercó sin decir nada y lo rodeó con sus delgados y níveos brazos. Él estaba frío, pero a ella no le importó. Le infundió su propio calor y esperó recibir una respuesta a su acto, la cual no tardó en llegar. En poco tiempo sintió como sus fuertes y fríos brazos la rodeaban, por lo que ella se apegó más a su cuerpo.

–Sakura, ¿no deberías estar...?– sus palabras fueron cortadas por las de ellas, las cuales sonaban ciertamente dolidas.

–¿Y dejarte solo? No. Mis padres entenderán– dijo mientras se aferraba con desesperación a su cuerpo. Él correspondió a su gesto de igual manera.

Escucharon unas insonoras campanadas que anunciaban la medianoche, escucharon el caer de los copos sobre el tejado de la mansión, escucharon atentamente la respiración del otro, pero aún así no se soltaron. Se necesitaban, necesitaban el calor del otro, la compañía, la simple presencia era más que suficiente.

En aquel momento, Sasuke escuchó una risita de alegría. Sin perturbar el trance de tranquilidad de Sakura, posó sus ojos sobre la fotografía que yacía sobre su mesita de noche. Era la segunda fotografía, allí estaba él con escasos 7 años, una sonrisa surcaba su propio rostro y ahora podía escuchar perfectamente su risa infantil rebosante de alegría. Ahora lo recordaba y todo gracias a _su_ molestia.

–Gracias– susurró como la vez que abandonó la aldea, pero con un propósito diferente.

Quizás, sólo quizás, Navidad no fuera tan horrible después de todo. No si la tenía a ella a su lado.


	4. EPILOGO25 de Diciembre

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

–Diálogos de los personajes–

**Advertencia: **Algunos datos, tales como fechas de nacimiento y cosas así, han sido modificados con el único propósito de darle sentido a la historia.

**N/A:** No pude evitar escribir el epílogo. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y GRACIAS A TODOS SUS REVIEWS! :)

* * *

"**An important date"**

**EPILOGO****–****25/Diciembre**

Amaneció nublado y nevando. Hacía frío y torpemente había dejado la ventana de su habitación abierta. Se intentaba cubrir con todo lo que tenía a mano para aplacar el frío, pero resultó totalmente inútil. Se levantó de mala gana y cerró de un golpe la ventana para luego tirarse nuevamente sobre su cama dispuesto a dormir. No logró conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó molesto, gruñendo y farfullando por lo bajo. Anoche había llegado a su departamento casi a las tres de la madrugada y le había costado pegar el ojo, por lo que había logrado dormir escasas cinco horas –acostumbraba a dormir por lo menos ocho estando en la aldea– y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

Aún sentía el aire ártico calando sus huesos, por lo que entró rápidamente al baño y se dio el lujo de darse una larga ducha con el agua bien caliente, casi hirviendo. Sabía que luego el cambio de temperatura entre el baño con su habitación probablemente le causaría un _lindo_ resfriado, pero si tenía a Hinata como su enfermera personal no le importaba tener hasta la enfermedad más grave.

Sonrió al pensar en la peliazulada. Desde que se había enterado de sus sentimientos hacia él –gracias a Sakura porque solo no lo logra– se había planteado seriamente sus sentimientos hacia ella. Tardó poco tiempo en saber que le correspondía a la Hyuuga y no tardó en pedirle que fuera su novia. Grande fue su alegría al escuchar su afirmativa, pero se le hizo difícil conseguir el permiso de su padre –tardó exactamente un año– por lo que su relación fue en un momento un tanto _secreta_.

Demoró casi veinte minutos bajo el chorro de agua caliente, pero aquello lo relajó de sobremanera y calmó el frío en sus huesos. Cerró la llave y tomó dos toallas, una de ellas la usó para secar su cuerpo y luego enrollarla alrededor de su cadera, y la segunda la usó para secarse su rubio cabello. Al salir del baño tomó lo primero que encontró en su armario –un vaquero desgastado y una camisa manga larga gruesa– y se dispuso a salir a buscar a su novia. Había quedado con ella en un restaurante que ella había escogido para tener su desayuno de Navidad.

Al salir de su departamento se cruzó con Shikamaru y Temari, ésta última llevaba una el equipaje para marcharse a Suna, pero no se entretuvo en conversar con ellos. Los saludó con la mano y se excusó rápidamente, por lo que se marchó rápidamente dejando a la pareja sola.

–¿Seguro que Tsunade-sama no tiene nada para bajarle toda esa energía?– preguntó con burla la rubia al ver desaparecer al Uzumaki.

–Sí, pero ni eso funcionó. Naruto es demasiado problemático– dijo él añadiendo su usual palabra, la cual comenzaba a molestarle a la rubia. En ese día ya había dicho _problemático_ por lo menos unas catorce veces, sin contar esa, y ya la estaba sacando de quicio.

En poco tiempo llegaron a las puertas de la aldea. Temari debía regresar ese mismo día a Suna, ya que había pedido permiso para pasar Navidad en Konoha, pero el viaje de regreso era de tres días y no quería que sus hermanos se preocuparan por ella. Además, sabía que Kankuro era demasiado despistado y no notaría que su regalo está bajo el árbol de Navidad y Gaara estaría demasiado enfrascado en su trabajo como para darse el tiempo de ir a buscarlo. Debía hacerlo todo ella.

–Bueno, nos veremos en un mes más Shika-kun– se despidió sin decir más. Le plantó un beso en los labios, corto pero rebosante de pasión, y se alejó rápidamente de él internándose en el bosque. Sabía que si se quedaba un poco más o él decía algo su partida se le haría mucho más difícil, pero ahora sólo tenía que esperar un mes para verlo de nuevo, lo soportaría.

Mientras ella se alejaba él la veía irse. Aún sentía sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos y el pequeño hormigueo que sentía en su mano le recordó lo bien que se sentía el calor de ella en su fría mano. La siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió entre lo árboles y luego de que aquello sucedió, dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia el interior de la aldea. Hoy tenía que hacerse un examen médico y si llegaba tarde, lo más seguro es que sufriera la furia de la Haruno –odiaba que llegaran tarde por culpa de Kakashi, a pesar de que ella también llegaba tarde– y eso era lo que menos deseaba de momento.

Recorrió las calles de la aldea, las cuales poco a poco comenzaban a ser transitadas por los tranquilos civiles de la aldea. Mientras caminaba escuchó como los niños exclamaban lo que _Santa Claus_ les había traído y sus padres sólo los veían con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cuando él era de esa edad y su madre le intentaba convencer de que Santa Claus existía, pero él le debatía con argumentos que aquello no era cierto. Río al recordar cuando su madre, a la tierna edad de cinco años, desistió en su intento.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, esquivando bolas de nieve y escuchando villancicos por doquier, se encontró frente al blanco edificio en donde operaba el hospital. Puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y entró al edificio. No tuvo necesidad de preguntar en donde se encontraba la pelirosa, conocía el lugar de antemano por lo que sólo demoró un par de minutos en llegar a la oficina de la ninja-médico.

Dentro de la oficina –muy sencilla, pero con todo lo necesario– Sakura se encontraba esperando a Shikamaru para comenzar con el examen médico que tanto la Hokage como la madre del Nara solicitaron. Había llegado temprano a pesar de no tener nada pendiente. Revisó algunas fichas médicas de ciertos pacientes y se paseó por los pasillos visitando a los niños hospitalizados. Finalmente se encerró en su oficina a pensar.

El día anterior había sido Noche Buena y siendo ese día Navidad, podría haber faltado, pero decidió ir a trabajar como todos los días, retirándose más temprano, pero yendo a trabajar al fin y al cabo. Contemplaba el paisaje blanco desde el ventanal de su oficina, era algo innegable la hermosura de la aldea en ese momento. La escarcha sobre los vidrios, la nieve sobre los tejados, suelo y árboles y los pocos copos que continuaban cayendo. Hacía mucho frío, pero era un sacrificio mínimo al ver aquel espectáculo.

Sus recuerdos vagaron por los acontecimientos del día anterior. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro al recordar el rostro de Sasuke al verla en su habitación dentro de la mansión Uchiha. En un principio se sintió ligeramente ofendida al notar que él estaba convencido que ella no pasaría la Noche Buena con él. ¿Y así se hacía llamar genio? Era algo insólito que creyera que la mujer que estuvo toda su vida enamorada de él, la que trató de impedir que se fuera de la aldea, la que proclamó su amor por él a los cuatro vientos, se dignara a dejar a su **novio** solo en Noche Buena. Realmente el Uchiha era bastante torpe para ciertos temas y ése precisamente no era su fuerte.

Su sonrisa se amplió más al ver como un copo se pegaba a su ventana para luego derretirse. Sasuke había llegado con la ropa húmeda debido a los copos de nieve que le habían caído encima y recordó como ella al abrazarlo se humedeció también. No le importó en ese momento, sólo se dedicó a impregnarse del aroma de su novio, de llenarlo a él del espíritu navideño y al parecer el cielo quería ayudarla. Aquel mágico fenómeno le daba a la aldea un toque de ensueño, como un cuento de Navidad para los niños, y eso la alegraba de sobremanera. Le encantaba que nevara, pero lo gustaba más contemplar el suceso con su _querido Sasuke-kun._

–¿Sakura?– escuchó como la sacaban de su ensoñación. Frente a ella tenía a Shikamaru mascullando por lo bajo que algo era _problemático_, mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, echó una última ojeada al paisaje nevado de su aldea y de reojo pudo ver como justo por allí iba pasando una pareja de enamorados. Sonrió ante ello y se imaginó de la misma forma con Sasuke, aunque tuvo que desechar por el momento aquel pensamiento. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

A quienes había visto Sakura era a la pareja de recién comprometidos, quienes iban a la mansión Hyuuga a hacerlo totalmente oficial. No lo habían hecho el día anterior en la cena, porque querían que todo fuera mucho más íntimo por el momento. Más adelante los demás podrían enterarse, pero por mientras deseaban mantenerlo para ellos y disfrutar de su compromiso como una pareja.

Faltaban aún unos diez minutos de trayectoria hacia la mansión –ambos vivían lejos de allí– pero ninguno se apresuró. La calma y la paz que se respiraba en aquel momento en la aldea era algo que difícilmente podría repetirse, por lo que su pausado andar les permitía disfrutar del momento.

La nevada había comenzado a retirarse lentamente, por lo que caían muchos menos copos de nieve que antes y tardaban bastante en tocar el suelo. Frente a ellos, un solitario copo caía sobre sus cabezas describiendo pequeños círculos en el aire. Ambos se detuvieron a contemplar al pequeño copo y cuando estuvo a la altura de sus ojos, Tenten abrió la boca y permitió que el copo cayera sobre su lengua y se derritiera.

–Que rico– dijo sonriendo con un tenue rubor adornando sus mejillas.

–_Siempre tan infantil_– pensó Neji al verla, sin poder reprimir una media sonrisa. Esa era la Tenten que él había conocido hace casi 8 años cuando formaron equipo, era la misma que hacía 8 años se había convertido en su mejor amiga y la misma de la que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado perdidamente hacía ya 4 años.

La calle por la que caminaban estaba casi desolada, aparte de ellos había una pareja de ancianos con tres niñitos pequeños que jugaban a su alrededor. La escena era muy dulce –a ojos de la kunoichi– pero prefirieron obviarla y seguir camino a la gran mansión Hyuuga.

En la mano izquierda de ella, específicamente en el dedo anular, lucía un hermoso anillo de compromiso de plata con un pequeño zafiro incrustado en él. La chica lo lucía orgullosa, y que a pesar de sus cortos 19 años, ella se mostraba lista para casarse y formar una familia con el hombre que amaba.

Divisaron a lo lejos la mansión Hyuuga, avanzaron a paso firmes entrelazando sus manos, dispuesto a superar lo que se les venía por delante. No obstante, antes de llegar a la puerta, vieron que delante de ellos se encontraba el rubio uzumaki con Hanabi, hermana menor de Hinata. Se veía como ambos sostenían una conversación la cual no llegaba a oídos de la pareja.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hina-chan está de cumpleaños hoy?!– exclamó Naruto con desesperación y corrió lejos de la mansión, seguramente a comprar un regalo para su novia.

Vieron como el rubio desaparecía y como una sonrisa malévola aparecía en el rostro de la pequeña Hyuuga. Neji suspiró con cansancio al ver la mueca de su prima, mientras la castaña no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Neji no tardó en aclarar su duda.

–Hinata está de cumpleaños...pero en dos días–


End file.
